Zelda's Seven story 2: The Battle at Zora's Domain
by Lu-Larabee-Standish
Summary: The Seven Heroes continue to ride toward Zora's Domain, eager to protect it from enemies...
1. Part 1: Chapters 1 to 3

**Zelda's Seven AU created by Lu**

**Story 2 - The Battle at Zora's Domain**

Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and the Zelda universe aren't mine and I don't make any profit from the stories in this universe.

AU Type: Zelda's Seven (Magnificent 7 and Zelda crossover) for more info. on this AU refer to The Seven Heroes Story Info.

Please note: 5/7 of the main characters are children. If you don't like any of the seven as children you have been warned and it's your choice if you read further or not.

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Main Characters: All seven

There are no warnings needed for this story, if you read it and think differently, please let me know.

Open AU - there is plenty of info. about the AU in the stories if you are interested in playing.

I hope you enjoy reading this story - please let me know what you think, but please be aware that I prefer constructive criticism if you want to criticise this story. Flames will be used to cook my dinner with.

Some bits in this first part were inspired by Mag. 7 (OW) TV Episodes.

This story follows on almost directly from where Story 1 finished.

Thanks to Lara for helping me improve this.

**Z7 Z7 Z7 Z7 Z7 Z7 Z7**

**Part 1: Chapters 1-3**

**Chapter 1: Maude's Imprisonment Continues**

In the Shadow Lands deep under Kakariko Graveyard, a woman with raven-black hair sat on the floor of her cell sewing. The only light was from a few torches on the walls outside the barred cell.

Maude, who was the prisoner, heard the noise of someone nearby and looked up; she saw the evil eyes of the Shadow Lord looking at her through the bars in the dim light.

"Maude, I will free you from your prison if you will become my bride. I loved you from the first moment I saw you."

Maude hesitated for a minute thinking about the proposition, then decided; "I will be your bride if you will let me select the wedding's location." If the lord would marry her outside of the Shadow Lands she might have a chance to escape.

"I will not allow that. We shall marry in the Shadow Temple," said the Shadow Lord, angrily. Maude was not brave enough to attempt escape from the dark lands filled with dangerous traps and evil, powerful creatures.

"I refuse your offer then." Maude went back to her sewing.

"You anger me with your refusal; call me if you change your mind," said the Shadow Lord before he disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. The Shadow Lord had very powerful magic and was feared by almost every shadow person. Maude refused him because she thought that he wouldn't hurt her because of his feelings for her. But the Shadow Lord would surprise her the next time she upset him.

"Baby boy, where are you?" asked Maude quietly, wishing that Ezra would come and rescue her. She was certain that he would come if he knew where she was. Maude knew that her boy was far stronger and braver than she was and would have no trouble in rescuing her.

**Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7**

"MOTHER?" asked Ezra loudly. He had been riding with the others of the Seven Heroes across Hyrule Field when he had suddenly heard his mother's voice. "Mother? I have to rescue my mother!" said Ezra in desperation, and turned his horse toward Kakariko Village.

"No Ez, we have to go to the Zoras," said Vin commandingly. Vin felt responsible for the Shadow Hero as they were riding together, and if Ezra left them it would be Vin's fault for not stopping him.

"I cannot neglect my mother any longer. I must return for her." Ezra rode swiftly away, leaving Vin staring after him. The other riders had been a fair distance away and hadn't heard Ezra's voice, so were unaware that he had ridden away.

Vin shook his head and continued riding to Zora's Domain. Hopefully Ezra would rejoin them later and he'd just get a stern talking to from Chris, the chosen leader of the Seven Heroes.

**Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7**

Maude lay down in her Shadow cell sleeping. She hoped that her boy would come to her soon and rescue her from this awful land.

A slight noise startled her awake and she looked out through the bars. "Hello?" Maude asked, unable to see in the darkness. The lord had blown the flames of the torches out.

"Maude, your son has abandoned an important mission to rescue you and if he succeeds in reaching here, the six remaining heroes could perish in battle."

"What are you talking about? I left my baby boy with his uncle, days ago."

"He came after you and had to escape when the Shadow Lord saw him. He has been told of his Hero Spirit and has since joined with the six other heroes. But he longs for his mother and has left them. Now he is riding back toward Kakariko Village to rescue you."

"I thought I had the Hero Spirit within me," said Maude, puzzled.

"You bore the marks only to hide the identity of the true hero. Ezra mustn't come here; you must turn him back," said the fairy.

**Chapter 2: Reaching Zora's Domain**

Josiah, Chris, Nathan, Vin, Buck and JD rode in a group along Zora's River as fast as their horses would go. They had to get to the water lands before something terrible happened there. So far it seemed like enemies were attacking lands throughout Zelda's kingdom and eventually nowhere above-ground would remain untouched. Goron City inside Death Mountain had been completely destroyed with no apparent survivors; Gerudo Valley had been attacked after, but only a small amount of homes had been seriously burnt in that attack.

Buck and JD rode side by side discussing the differences between their lands. Buck lived in Gerudo Valley, a hot desert land far different from JD's underwater land called Zora's Domain.

Chris rode on the other side of Buck ready to protect the boy if enemies decided to strike; he feared that more enemies would soon arrive in Zelda's Kingdom. On the other side of Chris, rode Nathan then Josiah next to him. Nathan was getting better at riding but Josiah was close in case the boy got into difficulty.

Vin rode behind them, watching in case enemies decided to creep up on their group. He had told the others about Ezra riding away to rescue his mother and Chris had been angry, wanting to ride after the boy until Vin had reminded him of the lives that depended on them at Zora's Domain. Hopefully, Ezra would rejoin them soon.

JD saw the waterfall ahead and rode ahead of the others; the entrance was hidden and the other heroes would need him to access it. The boy was very inexperienced at riding and had already fallen off a few times, delaying their arrival slightly. Buck rode after him worrying that the younger boy would hurt himself if he fell again.

JD reached the side of the river near the waterfall and made the horse stop - Buck had taught him how to do that very well. The boy walked to the river's edge and as Buck watched, the boy dived in. JD swam closer to the waterfall and climbed onto a rock which Buck hadn't noticed was there. Buck continued to watch as the boy took out a small wooden flute and played a short melody. A grinding noise was heard and then some steps appeared to come out of the wall, making the waterfall easy to climb up to from the rock. "Come onto this rock then follow me up the steps - it is the only way into Zora's Domain. Hurry, as I must make the steps disappear as soon as you are all in, to protect our home."

The boys each dived into the water, after leaving their clothes on the shore along with the horses that were very obedient and would wait there for the heroes to return.

Buck got onto the rock and walked up the stone steps, finally reaching the now visible hole in the rock wall behind the waterfall (which was now nothing more than a light shower of water). He stepped carefully through the hole and gazed at the large, beautiful cavern within.

The walls were light-grey rock and glistened as though they were washed regularly. The floor around the edge of the cavern was below a shallow pool of light blue water, but toward the centre of the huge cavern was a deeper pool and the bottom wasn't visible.

A voice startled Buck and he looked around to find out who had spoken. He saw a large man with white skin that gleamed dark blue where the light hit it; he sat upon a rock ledge built into one wall.

"Welcome to Zora's Domain. I am King Zora."

Buck bowed down to him nervously. "Hi, I am one of the Seven Heroes who have come to save your homes from danger. Enemies will come this way soon - they have already caused damage to Goron City and Gerudo Valley."

"Zorania has told me much about the Seven Heroes – I am pleased that young JD is one of them, as he has always shown great promise. You must take good care of him until his mother returns here. She is in a safe place, away from enemies who might hurt the mother of the Seventh Hero."

"I promise I will, but Chris and Josiah, who are the men with me, will look after us far better."

Chris had now come through the waterfall and stood beside Buck. "You must all get to safety quickly; we will protect your homes," said the blonde man, confidence and authority in his voice.

The King jumped down from the ledge and went through a doorway. A loud horn was heard somewhere and there was the noise of many people moving about. After a few minutes, the Zora people started exiting through the Domain's entrance, heading to a secret hiding place.

"Everyone - we must wait for the enemies and fight them when they come. There is no other way the enemies could get in except through the Domain's entrance."

They each stood at a different part of the large cavern and waited, watching the entrance. They didn't have long to wait until large black monsters of different shapes and sizes started to appear, forcing their way through the rock behind the waterfall, damaging the whole wall. All the six heroes had swords and they started to fight with the creatures until they had killed them all. The creatures proved to be no match for the heroes and were soon all destroyed.

Vin stood listening to something the others couldn't hear. Chris looked at him questioningly and the boy answered, "More enemies are coming and these ones may be tougher to beat."

**Chapter 3: The Escape**

Ezra had now reached Kakariko Village and was about to head to the graveyard when he heard his mother's voice. "Ez-ra! Ez-ra!" it called in a voice that sounded in pain. Ezra ran to the graveyard, concerned for his mother's safety.

At the graveyard, his way was blocked by a large group of zombies. He took out the slingshot from his belt. Buck had given him the weapon, as there was no sword available yet for the Shadow boy. It was too dangerous to get close to the walking dead so he would shoot them from a safe distance. He quickly looked about the ground and found the special seeds that he knew would kill the zombies - nothing else would work.

Ezra loaded a seed into the slingshot and took aim at his first target that approached him. The boy fired and watched as the seed hit the zombie and the enemy fell to the ground, broken into many pieces.

**Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7**

"If I cannot marry you, then no one else will," said the Shadow Lord as he raised his arm and pointed his hand toward Maude. He clenched his hand into a fist and started to tighten it.

Maude felt as though she was being strangled and hurriedly called out to her baby boy. She hoped that he wouldn't try to rescue her - the Shadow Lord was too powerful and no harm must come to her only child. She was unable to tell him to stay away before she fell down unconscious.

**Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7**

Ezra had killed all the zombies now and had pulled the gravestone away from the entrance that it hid. He took his flying boots out of the satchel that he carried on his back, and put them on hurriedly. He feared for his mother's life and must get to her before it was too late. He put on his cloak - it seemed like even the powerful Shadow Lord couldn't see the boy when he wore it.

The boy stepped into the hole and quickly flew down into the Shadow Lands, being careful to watch where he stood as some of the floor wasn't as real as it looked. Ezra also listened out for any Shadow Hands or bats. The Shadow Hands were large hands only visible through either the Lens of Truth or Shadow Vision and they would jump up and grab onto someone's neck and attempt to strangle them. The bats were also invisible to the naked eye and stung the person they touched causing the person to lose life energy. If they stung enough times they would cause the person to die.

Ezra didn't hear or see any hands or bats but stayed alert all the way to the Shadow Lord's castle, where he knew Maude was being kept prisoner.

The boy crept into the castle; his skill at picking locks had come in handy for the big lock on the castle's front gates. His mother and various babysitters had taught him many skills he would find useful for his survival.

"Ah, you arrives at last. I have been waiting for your return," said the Lord, in a voice that sounded friendly, but Ezra detected the falseness in the tone.

"I have come for my mother," said Ezra loudly and confidently.

"You are too late - she is no longer here."

Ezra suddenly heard a voice in his head say, "Left" and looked toward the left side of the room. His mother was in a large cage that floated there and she looked very much alive.

"Give me my mother or face my wrath," ordered Ezra.

The lord laughed loudly at the boy and the cage was suddenly falling fast toward the ground.

"No, don't!" screamed Ezra, knowing that if it hit the ground at that speed, it would kill his mother instantly.

The cage stopped falling and remained still. "Perhaps we can make a deal, Ezra," said the Shadow Lord.

"Take me and let my mother go free," said Ezra, a plan forming in his head.

The Shadow Lord chanted something Ezra didn't understand and his mother suddenly stood next to the boy.

Ezra instantly pulled his cloak on and vanished. He made his mother disappear as well, although he felt himself growing weaker.

"What trickery is this? Your magic will not last long while you are both invisible. That cloak does not make you invisible on its own like you thought - it is your power that does it."

"Follow me, Mother," whispered Ezra to Maude. While they were both invisible, they could see each other, but no-one else could. Ezra helped his mother get safely through the Shadow Lands and back to the surface. Maude had no flying boots so she carefully climbed the ladder which was attached to a wall near the entrance. No one seemed to be chasing the mother and son, much to their relief.

They ran back through Kakariko Graveyard the way Ezra had come, but Ezra trailed more and more behind. "Mother, keep moving. My black horse, Swift waits outside the village - ride it to the mouth of the river to Zora's Domain and wait outside there for the other heroes. I am too weak and must stay here to rest."

"I can't leave you here, darling boy. Let me carry you," said Maude and picked the light boy up in her arms.

When they were near the village's entrance, Ezra felt his energy returning. "Mother, I feel I can walk from here and must do so to protect us from any evil which may be waiting - I fear that the Shadow Lord may be summoning more evil to stop us escaping."

"I have lived in the Shadow Lands for most of my life, where am I to live now?" asked Maude suddenly feeling homeless.

"I shall find you a fine home, safe from harm's way," promised the boy, feeling suddenly older and more responsible.

"You are growing up so fast," commented Maude, glad that her boy would be able to look after himself now, without her having to find him babysitters above the ground, while she worked on more schemes to make rupees.

"Mother, the people here are very friendly and generous. The owner of the Travis Ranch has loaned me his most valuable horse, Swift. I am sure they will help you to survive here."

"I'm pleased that you have gained the people's trust so quickly; it will help us greatly in our next rupee-making scheme," answered Maude.

"Mother, there will be no rupee-making schemes. The people trust me to help protect them and I intend to do just that."

"You don't sound like the son I raised," said Maude, sounding upset.

"Raised me? A skulltula raises their young far better than you raised me," retorted Ezra.

Maude climbed upon the horse and pulled Ezra up to sit in front of her. The woman was clearly hurt by Ezra's remark because she didn't talk to Ezra while they rode across Hyrule Field. Ezra directed her to Zora's domain, hoping he could still help fight some enemies once they arrived there.

**To be continued...**


	2. Part 2: Chapters 4 to 6

**The Battle at Zora's Domain Part 2: Chapters 4-6**

**Chapter 4: The Battle Continues**

The six heroes had killed the first group of enemies and waited, as Vin said he could hear more coming. The group wondered how many more enemies would attempt to attack the land - would there be no end to them?

Vin sat on the ground, worried about his friend, Ezra. The Shadow boy could get into danger attempting to rescue his mother alone and Vin wished he had gone with him; if only Zora's Domain hadn't been expecting an imminent attack at the same time. Vin wondered what he was getting himself into by becoming a protector of the lands. Did this mean they would never have time again to enjoy the simple pleasures of childhood; for him - playing with the other children in Kokiri forest or fishing in the water there? He still hadn't ever caught a very big fish - he wondered if Zora's Domain had large fish; maybe he could find out after they'd defeated all these enemies - but would they ever stop coming?

"Vin, rupee for your thoughts?" asked Chris, wondering what the forest boy was thinking of.

"I was wonderin' how many enemies we have to defeat here 'fore the place is made safe," said Vin, worried that it would take ages and he wouldn't see his parents for days yet.

"I wish I could say there wouldn't be many more, but I don't know, Vin. All I know is they must come from somewhere and one day we'll go and find the source," said Chris; because at the source would be the one responsible for his wife and son's deaths. The blond man realised they would need some sleep before they could do anything else, and the one responsible for the enemy attacks would need to rest as well. It was obvious that whoever was responsible for the attacks, was using magic to create all these enemies - they would need to recharge their magical powers at some time and while the heroes rested, the fairies would keep watch for enemies.

"Boys, there's the sound of hoof-beats coming from Hyrule Field - we'd better be alert for more enemies," said Josiah, watching Nathan and JD playing in the water and not looking like heroes at all.

JD and Nathan turned toward Josiah on hearing his warning and waited for more enemies to enter the Domain. The enemies were able to enter the place too easily by tearing straight through the rock walls. Chris had said that when there was time he would work out a way to reinforce the walls. Hopefully, strengthening the walls would keep the enemies out.

Several large black flying horses with two large wings that grew out of each of their backs, flew into the Domain. At first glance they looked friendly enough, but their eyes had red flames for pupils and the beasts were growling fiercely.

The beasts were now advancing on the boys and men quite swiftly, so Vin, who had an arrow in his bow ready, fired at one of the beasts in an attempt to slow it down. The forest boy was an expert at hitting targets from a distance and always carried his bow and plenty of arrows, in case he needed the weapon.

The arrow hit the beast and bounced off it to the ground as if the horse were made of metal. Vin uttered a forbidden word in anger at the failure and received a frown from Chris. Such words weren't appropriate for a boy to use and Chris intended to make sure the boy would remember that in future - Chris would talk to Vin when this was over.

JD walked bravely toward another horse with his sword drawn; he intended to strike the horse to see if that would help.

Buck, fearful for JD, ran to the boy and pushed him backward. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Kid? I'm sure if an arrow won't hurt them, a sword won't either. They look magical, so maybe something else magical would work against them."

After Buck had finished speaking, JD remembered his power he had discovered at Queen Zelda's castle; somehow that might help. He closed his eyes tight and concentrated on calling forth his power. Then he mentally directed it toward the horse, hoping that it would work.

"JD, how are you doing that?" asked Buck in surprise.

JD opened his eyes, still concentrating,and looked at the horse; it now floated in the air and the other horses looked at it fearfully. It flapped its wings, but found itself unable to control its flying.

"I think your trick scared them all, Brother," said Josiah with a smile.

JD closed his eyes and mentally directed the floating horse out of the Domain. The horse floated out into Hyrule Field and the other horses followed to escape, not wishing this strange power to be used on them - they preferred to be in control of their directions.

Vin listened for more enemies for several minutes. They had to be sure that no more enemies were heading that way, but it seemed that none were even in Hyrule Field then.

Chris gathered Josiah, Buck and JD together and started telling them how they could secure Zora's Domain better. They started to gather materials for him and soon they were working on strengthening the rock walls by making them thicker on the inside.

Nathan watched them and had an idea; the boy looked around and started picking different types of berries, then he took out his flask that was empty and squeezed one type of red berry into it. A thick red mixture was now contained in the flask. Zora's Domain had many different coloured edible berries, which when squeezed or squashed produced a dye.

Vin walked over to the boy wondering what he was doing, "What's that, Nate?" asked Vin; he had found out that Nathan didn't mind being called "Nate".

"I am making dye. I need something to spread it onto the reinforced walls with and I need more containers so I might make many colours of dye. I will use it to decorate the walls with pictures, as the walls will look ugly otherwise."

"That's a wonderful idea, Nate. I'll help you." Vin smiled at the older boy - Nathan was showing himself to be quite thoughtful at times and Vin looked forward to hearing more of his friend's ideas in the future.

The boys set about looking for more containers and anything they could use to spread the dye onto the walls.

**Chapter 5: Travelling to Zora's Domain**

Ezra and his mother rode along Zora's river, headed toward the mouth of the river.

"I will stay on dry land hidden, while you fight; I am no warrior and don't wish to become one," said Maude. The woman intended to find a new home once her son had finished fighting enemies. Of course her son would have to live with one of his friends then, as Maude would be busy with schemes to make rupees without working hard and he would be out of her way if he was somewhere else. Now that Ezra was a defender for the above-ground people she was sure that he would disapprove of all her schemes; it seemed like he was more like one of the above-ground people now, like she once was. The Shadow Lands had turned her partially bad, meaning she had little regard for other people and was happy to trick people out of their money.

Ezra's horse came to a stop and the two dismounted. "Shouldn't we tie him to a tree so he won't run away?" asked Maude.

"This horse is specially trained not to abandon his rider; he will remain here and wait for us," answered Ezra with a grin - he had the best horse and he was proud of that fact.

"What if danger comes here though? He would escape in fear then and you would have to walk everywhere." Maude had brought Ezra up to avoid hard work just like she did; it was up to others to do the work - it was such a waste of their life to toil in labour. She considered walking too much as hard work as it made joints ache - anything that made joints of the body ache was hard work in her opinion.

"Horses hold no interest for the enemies, Mother. Enemies only desire to subdue lands and people," said Ezra, sounding very sure of this and hoping he was right.

"When this fight is over, will you take me to Hyrule Town? I hear it is a very profitable location and I wish to make a home there," asked Maude. Hyrule people made a lot of rupees by selling things in the market or in shops there. A lot of things sold in that town weren't sold anywhere else in the kingdom, meaning that people would pay almost any price to buy items from there. Maude would find ways to get rupees out of the rich traders in the town.

"If we are not required for further protection then, I shall take you there," said Ezra - perhaps after living there a while, his mother would become more honest and work for rupees instead of conning people out of them.

"You sound so grown up, have I missed so much of your childhood, my boy?" asked Maude with regret in her voice.

"My infancy has passed and I am now approaching my adult years. Thanks to you, I have never enjoyed a childhood like other children," said the boy emotionless, still feeling like a child, and hoping that perhaps he might be able to play games with his new friends sometime in the future to make up for his lost childhood. He had missed out on fun when he was younger because he didn't have any friends to play with, due to the widespread knowledge that his inherited genes were from above-ground. People from above-ground weren't liked by the Shadow People. Maude was the only adult there from above-ground, as someone above-ground had to commit a very serious crime to be sent to the Shadow Lands. No-one before or after Maude's family had been exiled to the below-ground lands. Maude fit in so well with the Shadow people that no-one remembered she wasn't one of them, and a lot of people liked her.

**Chapter 6: Together once again**

The wall of Zora's Domain that faced Hyrule Field was now reinforced on the inside and should keep out any more enemies. Now, the four boys of the heroes stood painting pictures to make the wall look prettier. The pictures were all very different and showed how different each of the boys was. Josiah and Chris stood watching and occasionally examining the pictures closely. The lands of Zelda's Kingdom were all featured in the artwork and King Zora had come back and admired each picture and shown that he liked each one very much. He was fond of all people and places, happy for a reminder of each, as he was too old and defenceless to venture outside of the Domain much now. The entrance to Zora's Domain was to the side of the damaged wall and hadn't been damaged by the enemies, so didn't need any repairs.

The outside of the wall was also magically protected, the same way that the walls of Travis Ranch were - those walls were covered with a special vine that kept evil magic away. The fairy, Hyrulia had known about the magical vines at Travis Ranch and had got some from Orin Travis who was more than happy to help protect one of Queen Zelda's lands. The power of the vines was a secret only a few knew of and only the king of the Zoras would know that they were on the outside of the wall to keep evil away. To most people they just looked like ordinary vines. The vines were quite rare, so there weren't enough available to protect the entire kingdom unfortunately.

As the boys were painting the wall they were talking about the future.

"I guess after this we'll have to get back to our families - they'll be missing us," said Vin. He was worried about his mother and father - they would be very worried about the boy as he hadn't seen them since before he faced the tests in the Great Deku Tree. His parents might become ill with worry - very ill if they thought he was no longer living and Vin didn't wish them to become ill on account of him.

"We cannot abandon the Seven," said JD, thinking Vin meant to give up being one of Zelda's Seven - the title that best fitted them as a group, since they were heroes in Zelda's Kingdom.

Vin realised the younger boy had taken what he'd said the wrong way and hurriedly explained, "Soon as we're needed again the fairies will call us - that's what they're there for - to watch the lands for trouble. I did not mean that I wished to give up my destiny - I will remain a hero until either I am not needed any longer or until my life ends."

JD looked at him with a scared expression, "You mean if someone or something kills you?"

"No, JD - I won't let any of us get killed - I meant if I died of natural causes." Vin vowed then that he wouldn't let enemies kill him or the other heroes. He didn't want the enemies to have any successes to celebrate.

"I haven't seen my mother for ages," said Buck, hurriedly changing the subject; he really missed her and couldn't wait to see her again.

"I cannot see my wife or son again as they perished in one of the fires in Gerudo Valley," replied Chris angrily. "I shall be looking in the future for the evil being responsible for the fire, to avenge their deaths." All these enemies must have someone who commanded their actions - that would be the one who was responsible for Chris's family's deaths - and Chris wouldn't let them live much longer once he'd found them.

"Brother, as I have no family to look after, I would like to come with you," offered Josiah. Chris was a good man in his eyes and he wanted to help him avenge his family's deaths.

"If you're going, you can wait for me to say goodbye to my family, then I'll come along as well," said Nathan. He had no intention of remaining living with his family now, as he could look after himself quite well and had been invited to live with Josiah to help with his garden. Nathan's family wouldn't miss him much and he'd still live nearby.

"I would prefer to go alone - I can handle things myself," insisted Chris, growing angry that they thought he would need any help - like they thought he wasn't strong enough to face the enemies alone.

"Perhaps you should have fought the enemies here alone then, sir," said a familiar male voice.

Chris turned around and frowned at the late-comer; he didn't like the tone in his voice.

"Ezra, how did you get in here?" asked JD in surprise. The only way in was through the Zora's Domain entrance that only opened after the special tune was played.

"I have the knowledge of how, which I have learned in my years of study," replied Ezra boastfully. The boy had his own flute that he had been given by Vin.

"You cannot read how to enter this place from a book," said JD angrily. He didn't want intruders getting into his homeland.

"You assume I learn my entire knowledge from books, young sir?"

"It is the Zora's secret - no-one outside must speak of it."

"JD, it had to be passed on to me so I could come here originally," said a young female voice.

"Casey?" asked JD, then he ran to his young friend who had come in the entrance, and hugged her.

"I only told Vin the secret so that he could visit me," said Casey, smiling at her older forest friend who looked happy to see her; they hadn't seen each other for about two years.

"An' I told Ez 'cause he's one of the Seven and would need it to come here to join us," explained Vin.

Chris looked angrily at Ezra, and the boy jumped back in fear as though a bolt of electricity had just struck him. Chris felt his anger rising - the boy had played no part in protecting the Zoras from the enemy attack and now he had the nerve to come here when it was all over. Chris would have stern words with him soon.

"We are to have a celebration this evening in Zora's River outside of here," announced King Zora, who had entered the Domain behind Casey, "and the Seven will be our guests of honour, served by our people who are grateful for all their help."

"We need no reward for our work," said Nathan modestly; he liked helping people who were appreciative, but not people who just expected him to help then listen to them complain that he hadn't done a good enough job. His step-sister wasn't at all appreciative when he helped her.

"Your work will not go un-rewarded," replied King Zora determinedly, watching as the other Zoras returned.

**Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7 - Z7**

That night as the moon shone down into Hyrule Field, the air was filled with the sounds of talking and laughter as the Zoras and the Seven celebrated the departure of the enemies that had threatened their homes. Vin hadn't heard further enemies approaching - he guessed it was because of JD's magical power scaring off the horses; word of the boy's power had probably got back to the source of the evil and for now they weren't going to risk another failed attack.

The young Zora girls and Casey (who was from Kokiri Forest, but lived in Zora's Domain with her Zora aunt) picked flowers and put them onto strings made from strong grass before tying the ends together. Then they crowned each of the heroes with one of these. The boys and men talked and played with the Zora children. Casey stayed close to JD throughout, fearing that he would have to leave soon after the celebrations.

Ezra's mother was invited, so sat with Ezra telling him of her future plans. The talk was interrupted when Chris walked over and asked for a private talk with Ezra, so the boy walked over to a quiet area with Chris.

"You're lucky none of us suffered any injuries fighting with one less hero," said Chris very angrily. "If any of us had got hurt, you would now feel guilty for abandoning us the way you did - you put your own needs first, Ezra!" shouted Chris at the boy.

"I was concerned for my mother's safety - I couldn't risk her dying," said the boy weakly, feeling guilty.

"Now she's okay, I never want you running out on us again. Promise me you will stay with us when we need you."

"I didn't think..." Ezra began.

"I know you didn't think - that was the problem. From now on you will think first and act afterwards, but only after you have thought it through thoroughly. Not thinking could get you hurt, or worse," said Chris sternly.

"In the Shadow Lands, I was not expected to think for myself - I would only do what I was told. I was punished when I had my own thoughts, especially when I ventured outside."

"You are no longer in the Shadow Lands and you will not go back alone - if you ever have to go back at all," stated Chris firmly.

"I am sorry; I never wished to put anyone in danger because of my actions. You have my full co-operation from now on." Ezra wasn't sure if he really meant this or not; he didn't like obeying orders and he wasn't in the habit of making promises. He preferred to be independent, like his mother had brought him up to be.

"Good. Are you going to live with your mother?" asked Chris, calming down slightly.

Ezra laughed pretentiously then answered the man, "I have not lived with my mother much in the past, as she preferred that I live with others while she acquired rupees for us to purchase necessities with. I don't intend to live with her now. Vin has said that I would be welcome to live with his family in the forest."

"Good - just don't let me find out if the two of you get up to any mischief," said Chris with a smile; he was certain they would cause mischief - those two were made for it, he had learnt when they had delayed the uniting of the Seven.

Ezra went back to his mother, who was waiting by the river for him and Chris went to talk to Vin about how it was wrong for children to use forbidden bad words, especially in front of younger impressionable children.

Chris approached Vin, who was talking to Casey. Upon seeing the stern look on the blond man's face, Casey ran off to talk to JD. She was scared by the man's serious look and didn't wish to hear what he wished to say to Vin.

"Vin, about earlier..." started Chris meeting the boy's eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry I said that word, Chris. Especially in front of the younger children who most likely know that it is a forbidden word for them to use," apologised Vin.

"You read my mind, Vin. Please don't say that word again - even when the other boys aren't in earshot. Even adults shouldn't really use words such as that, but sometimes we can't help it if we're really mad about something." Chris had stopped using forbidden words when Adam had been born, but occasionally the odd curse slipped out if he was really annoyed.

"I'll talk to the other boys about it and we'll all watch our language more closely from now on," promised Vin. Then he left Chris and went to talk to first Buck, then JD. He didn't think Nathan or Ezra really needed to be told not to swear in front of the younger boys.

**To be concluded in Part 3.**


	3. Part 3: Chapter 7

**The Battle at Zora's Domain Part 3: Final Chapter**

**Chapter 7: Time to go home**

As it began to get even darker, the celebrations by the river outside Zora's Domain drew to a close. The seven heroes were to go back to their homes until the fairies called upon them again.

Gerudia had appeared and requested a private talk with Chris and Buck, then told them that Gerudo Valley was being rebuilt by the carpenters and Buck's mother was waiting for Buck inside their home. Buck's mother had also invited Chris to stay there, as his house would take a while to be rebuilt as it had been completely destroyed. Chris and Buck had headed back to Gerudo Valley on their horses after they had finished talking with Gerudia, the Desert Fairy.

Vin had headed back to Kokiri Forest, intending to return his borrowed his horse to the Travis Ranch first. When he got to Travis Ranch and met Mary, she had told him that he could borrow the horse again anytime he wanted - he just needed to ask her or Orin first.

Josiah and Nathan had gone to Kakariko Village - Josiah was to prepare for Nathan to move in with him, as the boy had decided he would live with the man and help him tend his small farm in his garden. Nathan's family would support the boy's decision as twelve year's old was a very responsible age for a Kakariko child.

Ezra had gone with his mother to Hyrule Castle Town - both of them riding on the black horse, Swift.

JD was left playing in the river with Casey, watched by her Aunt Nettie. The boy seemed very quiet and wore a sad expression on his face quite a lot of the time now. He soon grew bored of playing and longed for his mother's return.

King Zora approached the group; he had some good news that would raise JD's spirits. "JD, your mother waits for you in your home. Now that Zora's Domain is a safer place, she has been returned by Fairy Zorania. Now go and join her," said the king.

JD was so excited that he ran off without a single word to the king, Casey or Nettie. The little boy broke the record for fastest entry into the Domain and swam under the water to his home. He hurriedly pushed through the hanging reeds that served as a door and swam inside, into his mother's waiting arms.

"I'm sorry I was naughty, Mom," apologised JD, wishing to make amends now that she was back.

"I had quite forgotten about it, JD. You just wished to be independent and I shall give you more freedom from now on - now that you have proved how capable you are of protecting yourself partly thanks to the Water Temple trial," replied his mother hugging her little boy tightly.

"I will try to be gooder though," said the little boy, as his mother smiled down at her only child.

"I am very proud of you, JD - you have shown that you are a great hero." JD's mother smiled at her son.

"Did the fairy tell you all about it?" asked JD, hoping Zorania had, as he felt too tired to explain it all now.

"Yes she did, as she knew you would be too tired to explain it all by the time you and I were back together. Being a hero uses a lot of energy, so as soon as you've had a bath in the Zora pool, I'll tuck you into bed."

"Bath?" asked JD in horror.

"You're filthy," explained his mother, picking up her little boy and carrying him outside to where the big Zora pool was that contained magical water that always cleaned people very efficiently and the water itself remained clean.

Then, after JD had a bath, soaked his mom, and dried off, JD's mom put her son to bed. She sang him his favourite song, but the boy was asleep before she reached the end. The fighting and riding around without much sleep had made him tired enough to sleep for a whole day if he could. He hadn't been able to sleep very well when he'd been away from home and without his mother putting him to bed.

Z7 Z7 Z7 Z7 Z7 Z7 Z7

In the other lands, the six other heroes were already sleeping, dreaming about all they had been through and what possible adventures they would face next.

Buck's mother had been waiting at home for her little boy and Chris. After they'd chatted a little, she had put Buck to bed while Chris slept nearby in a bed he had swiftly made (with Buck's mother supplying some blankets and cushions), as nothing had been recoverable from his own home.

Vin slept in his room in his tree-home at Kokiri Forest, after his mother had kissed him goodnight and his father had grumbled at him for being away for so long. The man didn't believe a word of the tale Vin had swiftly told him.

Nathan went and stayed the night at Josiah's house in Kakariko Village, intending to leave his family the next day. He felt he was now old enough to live with Josiah and work for him where he would be treated far better than he was at his own home since his father was away a lot and unable to see how he was treated by his step-mother and step-sister.

Ezra and Maude found an Inn at Hyrule Town to spend the night in and shared a room; both falling asleep soon after they had lain down on their beds.

Meanwhile the leader of the enemies planned his next move, knowing that it would be a lot harder to carry out his plan than he had first imagined - he hadn't known how powerful the possessors of the Hero Spirits would be.

**The End (although the next story is almost ready!)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story. The next story in the AU is a bit longer than this one with plenty of new adventures.**


End file.
